1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to portable lighting implements. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a head mounted work light for use with a portable power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Innumerable applications require the use of a lightweight, portable light source. For example, mechanics are often faced with the problem of insufficient lighting in the inspection of the underside or internal regions of an automobile or truck, which difficulty has heretofore been addressed by the use of clumsy hanging lights which suffer from their need for a hook or bracket for attachment and which also create undesirable shadows. Moreover, such hanging lights are usually not portable.
Maintenance personnel have also been faced with the inconvenience of available portable light sources in their inspection and maintenance of equipment, passageways, access panels and the like which are generally unlighted. Heretofore, such personal have relied upon handheld flashlights which were many times awkward in that they occupied a hand that might otherwise be needed to complete a certain task. Sportsmen, e.g., backpackers and spelunkers, have also expressed a need for a portable light source since it is often impossible or impractical to carry a handheld flashlight-type light source.
A number of head mounted light sources have been developed to address the above problems. One such head mounted light source is the carbide lamp favored by miners and spelunkers. Disadvantages associated with such lamps, however, concern the noxious fumes and odors emitted by such sources as well as the heat generated by the combustion of the carbide source.
In recent years, battery powered head mounted light sources have also been developed. Such sources, however, are both heavy and cumbersome. Moreover, such sources do not allow for selective aiming of the light beam and furthermore emit a spotlight which is disadvantageous in use around glazed or reflective surfaces due to the glare emitted thereby.